


Can You See What We Mean?

by Rinkafic



Series: Evan loves David [11]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU future. Parrish comes home to some love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You See What We Mean?

“Evan? Why is it so quiet around here?” Cam asked as he wandered around the living room, not hearing the sounds of teenagers.

From the bedroom Evan called in a distracted voice, “Wendy is having a sleepover with Megan, Sheppard said he’d supervise. David went to the mainland for that hunting thing with Torren and the other Athosian boys.” When Evan appeared in the doorway, Cam smiled as he saw that Evan was wearing the black silk pajamas that Cam loved.

“I see you’re not wasting any time tonight, you’re all ready for me.” He quickly crossed the room, intent on grabbing hold of his partner.

But Evan warded him off with both hands raised. “Not so fast. Go take a shower; you’ve got some time yet.”

“Time before what?”

“Before David gets here.”

Cam stopped and sighed. “You just said David went to the mainland.”

With a sultry smile, Evan said, “The other David.”

“He’s here? When did he…? Oh, I forgot the Daedalus stopped in this afternoon.” Catching on quickly, Cam ran forward, kissed Evan briskly and then went to shower.

~*~

David Parrish wriggled with delight on the smooth satiny sheets as Evan trailed kisses up his torso. He raised his hands and tangled them in Evan’s hair. “Oh, damn, I missed you guys so much!”

With a smirk, Evan bit him and then licked the spot to sooth it. “We missed you too.”

Standing beside the bed, clad only in boxers, Cameron held up a slip of fabric. “Who gets this?”

“Ooo, me! Me, me, me!” David pushed Evan off and sat up, making a greedy motion with his hands.

Raised up on his elbows beside David, Evan waved his hand in conciliation and grinned. “You heard the man, his turn.”

Cam knelt beside David and fastened the blindfold over his eyes. David was surprised a few moments later when he felt fingers, presumably Cam’s, at his ear. “Enjoy the music, plant-boy.”

“Huh?” David felt something being inserted into each of his ears and a moment later, seductive music began playing. Ear buds with a programmed playlist. This was new. He flopped back onto the bed and waited, happy to be at the mercy of his friends and lovers. He had almost blurted out his news as soon as he’d walked in the door and saw Evan, but had managed to wait. The drive chip with his transfer orders was in his pants pocket on the floor somewhere, he’d give it to Cam later.

He opened his mouth to tell them he was actually staying for good this time; that he was moving back to Atlantis. “So… mmmfff.” One of them shoved something spongy into his mouth. Oh, well, his news could wait a little while longer.

He sighed with contentment as hands roved over his body, stroking and petting him. Lips touched here and there with no discernible pattern. After years of being with them, David could tell that it was Cam licking and sucking at him while Evan’s hand stroked and jerked him.

The fingers slicking him up and stroking him were impossible to identify, so David just gave up trying and let them work him over. He found himself thrusting up in time with the music playing in his ears and wondered if the choice of song had been intentional on Cam’s part. It was definitely Cam’s playlist, Cam’s style of music. David let the thoughts drift away as he thrust into wet warmth as slicked fingers moved inside him.

He moaned deeply around the gag, which held in a babbling litany that wouldn’t have made any sense anyway. One of them shoved at his hip, and he rolled obediently and raised his hips as he was prodded into place.

David rocked to and fro against one warm body as hands rubbed at him, massaging and kneading. Evan was being so good, he wasn’t slapping at David’s hindquarters or pinching nipples or biting, he was doing none of the things he tended to do when they were playing. This was all smooth and soft and gentle. He felt cared for. This was so much more than sex. He felt loved.


End file.
